UNE FABULEUSE SAINT VALENTIN
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Snape va connaître une vraie Saint Valentin en la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais penser


Jusqu'à cette année, le jour de la Saint Valentin était l'un des plus mauvais jours pour Snape. Il n'avait jamais personne avec qui partager ce moment spécial. Oh bien sûr, il allait en boites de nuits, pour faire quelques rencontres mais c'était toujours des aventures sans lendemain. Au fait, pour information, il préfère les hommes. Et Oui notre cher Maître en Potion est homosexuel et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il assume très bien.

Mais cette année, tout allait changer; surtout depuis qu'il apprit qu'un beau jeune brun aux cheveux indomptés et aux yeux émeraudes étincelants, était fou amoureux de lui, Le golden boy, le survivant, le fameux j'ai-survécu-à-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom,le célèbre Harry Potter.

Flash Back

Snape sortait d'une énième réunion avec son mentor Albus Dumbledore quand il entendit Hermione et Ron en grande conversation. Ce qui l'interpella le plus c'est d'entendre son nom, Hermione disait:

« Ron, il faut faire quelque chose pour Harry. il ne peut pas rester dans cet état!

-Mais Mione, que veux tu qu'on fasse? Non crois moi, vaut mieux laisser faire Ginny, vu qu'elle veut sortir avec lui.

-Harry ne sortira jamais avec ta sœur.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi?

-Ron, tu ne vois jamais ce qu'il se passe autour de toi? Harry est amoureux du professeur Rogue.

-Quoi? Harry aime ce bâtard? Mais il est suicidaire ma parole! Pas étonnant qu'il ne mange plus rien!

-Ron s'il te plaît, Harry a le droit d'aimer qui il veut! Ce n'est pas un crime!

-Mione, c'est Snape dont il s'agit, la terreur des cachots, la chauve souris graisseuse, celui qui en fait baver à Harry tous les quatre matins, Harry doit aimer le sado-maso, sinon ce n'est pas possible.

-N'importe quoi, grandis un peu! Je te signale au passage que notre professeur nous a aidé pendant la guerre contre face de serpent et il a toujours protégé Harry, et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui notre meilleur ami craque complètement pour lui. Et qui sait comment est le professeur Snape en dehors des cours, dans sa vie privée? Si ça se trouve c'est tout une autre personne!

-Honnêtement je ne voudrais jamais savoir,que fait-on? On ne va quand même pas aller lui en parler?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Mione tu te vois vraiment devant Snape et lui dire « Oh bonjour Monsieur, belle journée n'est-ce pas? Au fait nous devons vous dire que Harry est follement amoureux de vous et que depuis il ne mange plus, ne dort pratiquement pas de la nuit et passe tout son temps à rêvasser, Pouvez vous faire quelque chose? »

Mione avait regardé Ron pendant cette tirade et éclata de rire en imaginant la scène, Snape qui avait tout entendu, fut choqué, étonné, différentes émotions se mélangeaient en lui: exaspération, étonnement, sidération, mais aussi espoir. Son cœur fit un grand bon dans sa poitrine et il sentait une chaleur intense se propageait dans son corps. Il rejoignit ses appartements avec un grand sourire.

Après cette conversation, Snape pensait sans arrêt à Harry, Il le regarda, l'observa en secret, Il découvrit en ce jeune une personne très généreuse, gentille et sachant donner de l'amour, et aussi qu'il était incroyablement bien foutu, Il rêva de lui, de cette possibilité d'amour qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux deux.

Le jour J arriva, il commença son cours avec les septièmes années de Gryffondors et Serpentars. Et comme d'habitude il devait affronter les mêmes problèmes. Ces deux maisons ne cessaient guère de se disputer, provoquer et parfois se bagarrer, C'en était insupportable, Entre Neville qui faisait exploser ses chaudrons et Malfoy qui provoquait Harry, il en avait plus que marre. Et là, Harry était en train de se lever et mit une bonne raclée à Malfoy, Snape se leva et s'adressa à lui:

« Potter, vingt points de moins pour votre maison et vous viendrez ce soir à partir de 20 heures pour une retenue.

-Mais Monsieur, ce soir il y a le bal de la Saint Valentin et...

-Monsieur Potter, je n'en ai cure, vous n'aviez qu'à réfléchir avant de vous jeter sur les autres pour les agresser.

-Connard!

-Pardon?

-J' AI DIS CONNARD VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS?

-Vous viendrez ce soir à 20 heures et vous resterez toute la soirée jusqu'à que le bal soit terminé. Maintenant partez, le cours est fini. »

Tout le monde obéit et Harry hurla de rage dans le couloir. Les élèves furent très étonnés et même Malfoy déglutit, Snape se dit en l'entendant: « j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais bon il m'a traité de connard quand même. »

Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroche, Harry se referma totalement sur lui-même, Il était dégouté de voir tous ces couples se bécoter dans les couloirs, Le soir à Vingt heures, il descendit vers les cachots et frappa à la porte de la salle de potions. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra, Snape le vit et lui dit:

« Potter, fermez la porte et suivez moi! »

Harry ferma la porte et suivit son professeur jusqu'à ses appartements. Quand il entra, il fut abasourdi par la vue en face de lui. Bien que l'appartement était ordinaire et très bien décoré, une table ronde était joliment dressée au centre du salon, Une belle nappe rouge en velours se paraîssait dessus ainsi que le couvert pour deux personnes et deux grandes chandelles rouges, Harrt paniqua d'un coup et se dit:

« Oh non! Je vais devoir jouer au serveur pour lui et sa valentine, non, tout mais pas ça! Je ne le supporterai pas, »

Ses yeux commencèrent à briller comme s'il allait pleurer. Snape le remarqua et eut la confirmation que ce gosse était bien amoureux de lui. Avant de devoir le consoler, il le devança:

« Bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes dans mes appartements.

-C'est très joli, Attendez vous quelqu'un?

-Oui, vous! »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux de merlans fris et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Installez vous Monsieur Potter!

-Merci

-Un peu de vin blanc?

-Oui, merci!

-De rien, avez vous faim?

-Un peu,

-Bien dans ce cas... »

Snape frappa des mains et tout un tas de nourriture apparut sur un buffet. Tout était en forme de cœur, c'était merveilleux. Harry avait les yeux ronds et la bouche en O, Snape ria intérieurement, Il trouvait chez ce gosse une telle innocence, qu'il voulait le protéger et prendre soin de lui.

« Que voulez vous manger?

-Des loucoumes, des chamallows grillés et ces fameux fondant au chocolat en forme de cœur.

-Très bon choix, vous avez les mêmes goûts que moi. »

D'un coups de baguettes, il fit léviter les mets et les déposa dans les assiettes, Harry sourit et lui dit tout simplement:

« Merci

-De rien, bon appétit!

-Vous de même!

-Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez les bases de politesse! »

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça et laissa place à un visage impassible et fermé. Pendant cinq minutes, un silence régna, il était gênant et angoissant, aucun des deux n'osait reprendre la parole, Snape rompit le silence en s'excusant:

« Je suis navré Monsieur Potter, vous vexer n'était pas mon intention.

-Pourtant, vous le faîtes sans arrêt, même quand je fais des efforts envers vous.

-Je suis désolé, Pardon.

-Pourquoi me détestez vous?

-Si je vous détestais, vous ne seriez pas tranquillement installé en train de manger des loucoumes.

-C'est vrai, mais toujours est il que vous ne connaissez rien de moi et pourtant vous m'avez toujours méprisé.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons y remédier, racontez moi votre vie!

-Que voulez vous savoir?

-Qu'aviez vous comme jouet quand vous étiez enfant?

-Rien, Je n'ai jamais eu aucun jeux. Je servais de boniche à ma famille et pour me remercier, ils m'enfermaient dans un placard avec pour seule compagnie des toiles d'araignées, Et ils me nourrissaient très peu. »

Snape le regarda surpris, il était vraiment confus car tout ce qu'il pensait à propos de ce jeune était faux sur toute la ligne, Harry avait eu une enfance très dure contrairement à celle de son père, La seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit, il la lui posa:

« Pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit au Professeur Dumbledore?

-Il le savait.

-Et il n'a jamais rien fait?

-Si, des menaces, des beuglantes, il s'est même déplacé. Pour mes 11 ans, c'est Hagrid qui est venu me chercher. Grâce à lui, j'ai eu droit à mon premier gâteau d'anniversaire, et j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier. Ah oui et la vérité sur la mort de mes parents.

-Je suis désolé Harry, je n'en ai jamais rien su. Cependant vous aviez su bien le cacher pendant nos cours d'occlumencie!

-Inconsciemment alors! Vous voulez bien changer de sujet s'il vous plaît?

-Oui bien sûr! Sinon à part le quiddich qu'aimez vous?

-J'aime pratiquement tous les sports, en loisir surtout, j'aime écouter de la musique, danser de temps en temps! Et vous? A part les potions?

-J'aime beaucoup lire, être tranquille, les ballades au bord du lac la nuit, manger des friandises à part les bonbons au citron!

-Hahahahahaha! Je crois que c'est normal, à force de passer beaucoup de temps avec le directeur, vous devez en être dégouté!

-En effet, et les amours? Il me semble qu'un temps la petite Weasley vous tournait autour!

-Oh! Ce n'est plus le cas depuis qu'elle sait que j'aime les hommes... oups................................................. Pardon!

-Pourquoi? Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, il n'y a pas de mal à être gay! Moi aussi je le suis.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui!

-Oh! Vous aviez quelque chose de prévu ce soir? Je suis désolé si j'ai foiré vos plans!

-Non, non! Pas vraiment! Pour moi ce jour n'est qu'une mascarade, Quand on aime une personne, il faut lui dire et lui montrer tous les jours, par des voyages, des ballades, des confidences, des câlins, des petits gestes qui font plaisir! En tout cas c'est ce que moi je ferais.

-Et bien le jour où vous trouverez la bonne personne, elle sera la plus heureuse!

-Et ça pourrait être vous! »

Harry rougit, il le regarda surpris et commença à se demander si Snape n'avait pas perçu ses sentiments. Au même moment Snape lit dans ses pensées et lui répondit:

« Oui, je suis au courant.

-Quoi?

-Je suis au courant de vos sentiments à mon égard.

-Ah! Vous avez lu dans mes pensées!

-Oui mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'apprends, j'ai entendu vos meilleurs amis en discuter. Vous vous rendez malades pour moi, d'après eux,

-Ils exagèrent. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses gâteaux et ses joues étaient en feu, il ne savait plus comment tourner la situation, Puis pour éclaircir le sujet, il dit:

« Écoutez, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, je suis plus jeune que vous, ça va me passer, vous n'êtes pas la bonne personne pour moi, mais je vais vous dire je n'y peux rien, je vous aime carrément. Et c'est comme ça même si je sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.

-Pas tout à fait, même si votre raisonnement est juste. Mais c'est vrai que je vous demande ce que j'ai d'attirant à vos yeux, j'ai presque 40 ans, je suis grincheux en permanence et je n'ai fais que vous mépriser.

-Mais vous m'avez aussi protégé et contrairement à ce que vous pensez vous êtes diablement séduisant, vous avez beaucoup de charisme et un certain magnétisme émane de vous.

-Merci! Ça me touche.

-Que fait-on?

-Puis-je t'embrasser?

-Oui! »

Snape se leva, Harry fit de même et ils s'embrassèrent. Au début leurs baisers étaient doux et timides, puis leurs langues se mêlèrent et ils s'embrassaient avec plein de fougues, d'espoirs et ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça s'arrête mais c'est ce qu'ils firent pour respirer.

« Oh Harry! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien!

-Je sais pour moi aussi! Embrasse moi encore! »

Snape reprit les lèvres de son étudiant et les lui dévora. Il l'enlaça et le serra contre lui. Au bout de ces longues minutes si passionnées, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Harry demanda:

«Faîtes l'amour avec moi! S'il vous plaît!

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Snape le prit par les hanches et le porta jusque dans sa chambre, il l'allongea sur le lit et le déshabilla en lui faisant des tous petits bisous sur toute sa peau, Harry se cambrait, gémissait et rigolait. De ses gestes maladroits, il déboutonna la chemise noire de Snape et lui caressa le torse, s'attarda sur les tétons, fit glisser ses doigts le long du ventre et titilla le nombril, Snape l'embrassa de nouveaux sur la bouche et éveilla son anatomie en lui caressant l'entre-jambes, il remonta ses doigts et enleva le jean ainsi que le boxer, il fit de même pour lui. Leurs membres se frôlèrent ce qui leur firent pousser des petits gémissements. Snape accentua la caresse et Harry cria de plaisir, Snape traça des fines lignes avec sa langue, qui partaient du cou au nombril et jusqu'à son anatomie qui prit en pleine bouche, faisant hurler son jeune amant de bonheur, celui-ci écarta un peu plus les jambes et de ses mains agrippa et caressa la chevelure noire ébène, Snape fit quelques va et vient avant de s'arrêter et d'analyser le visage de son aimé. Harry grogna de frustration et était dans un état d'excitation très intense, Snape se régala de cette vue. Aucun de ses amants n'avait eu autant d'expression sur le visage,Il lui dit dans un murmure: « tu es magnifiques ».

Puis il recommença ses douces caresses et baisers partout sur la peau, Harry qui n'en pouvait plus, supplia Snape de le prendre sur le champ. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, Il le prépara à l'intrusion avec un pot de lubrifiant et s'engouffra lentement pour le laisser s'habituer. Une fois que Harry était détendu, il bougea, trouva le point sensible et donna du plaisir à son jeune amant. Ils crièrent, haletèrent, s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, Snape accéléra de plus en plus ses coups de boutoirs et se libéra dans un hâle de plaisir. Il se calma petit à petit, Harry avait joui en même temps tellement que la tension était à son maximum. Snape se retira de lui, lança un sort de nettoyage et s'allongea à coté de lui, Harry posa sa tête contre le torse de son ainé, Ils restèrent un moment sans parler et Snape lui demanda:

« Est ce que tu regrettes?

-Non, absolument pas et toi?

-Non plus!

-Tout va bien alors!

-Oui, tout va bien , dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Au fait!

-Oui mon bel amour?

-Bonne Saint Valentin!

-Bonne Saint Valentin mon cœur! »

the end


End file.
